A sealing system of this type is known from EP 1 991 800 B1. However, the known sealing system is associated with a high complexity of assembly and is expensive to produce.
The object of the invention is therefore to define a sealing system having the aforesaid technical advantages, which, all in all, is easier and cheaper to produce.
The object according to the invention is achieved by a sealing system having the features defined in patent claim 1.